1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to communication networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for indicating a timeframe modification in a packet-switched network, e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet-switched networks and circuit-switched networks. Exemplary packet-switched networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Although circuit-switched networks have traditionally been used to provide an effective means for voice communication, packet-switched networks are currently being utilized on a more frequent basis. Another example of packet-switched networks is a Voice over Internet Telephony (VoIP) network.
In their procurement agreements with component suppliers, network providers must provide specifications of the features and functions that these vendors are required to meet. Although these requirements must remain stable over an agreed upon period of time, the timeframes needed for meeting subsets of features in these requirement specifications frequently change as a function of the shifting priorities faced by providers competing in a highly dynamic marketplace. Network providers who introduce new features quickly and inexpensively while providing reliable servers will tend to dominate the market. Hence suppliers to the network providers need to understand these new priorities and implement changes to their components as quickly as possible.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for monitoring changes to test suites to a packet-switched network.